Never doubt a Slytherin
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: Severus makes good on long forgotten promises.
1. Chapter 1

**Never doubt a Slytherin.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

_**This little nugget of Severus goodness was actually spawned by a remark said in a review by my good friend and superbly talented writer Third 1965 (or on her pen name is Bari Sax Player, go check her out she really is an amazing writer) on my other story Romp among the Roses. **_

"Remind me again just how long this drivel is?" Severus muttered under his breath to Hermione who was sitting next to him, her eyes glued to the stage which was positioned at the front of the Great hall where the teachers table normally sat.

He was being forced to endure a play being put on by the newt level Muggle studies students, the teacher of said subject Miss Argyle had taken the students to the West End of muggle London so they could experience the 'magical' world of theatre, and once they had returned the whole class had decided that their joint class project for the school year would be to put on a show for the rest of Hogwarts and their parents.

"Stop being such a grouse, they're doing marvellously." Hermione whispered back, without even looking at him.

"_shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH" _

Severus stifled the groan that was waiting to erupt from his mouth, if there really was a hell he was positive he was in it right now and that Voldemort was going skip onto the stage wearing nothing but bobby socks and a twin set, he shuddered at that mental image, think happy thoughts Severus, happy thoughts he chanted to himself trying to cleanse his mind. A soft squeeze of his knee brought him back to reality.

"_He got friendly, holding my hand"_

"I love this song."

" _While she got friendly down in the sand"_

"Why? It's utter rot" He asked incredulously.

_"He was sweet, just turned eighteen"_

"Because it's all about them remembering that special person, their first love and the differences between boys and girls." She retorted turning in her seat to give him that look she gave him in public which meant I know I'm right so just be quiet or there'll be trouble later.

"_Well she was good you know what I mean."_

He tried hard not to sneer at her sappy words, really he did, but like his gag reflex whenever he saw Filch muttering sweet nothings to his blasted cat it was purely involuntary, unluckily for him Hermione saw it and glared.

"Judging from that look on your face I'm going to presume that you don't agree with me." She hissed, leaning over the arm of the chair so that her lips were right next to his ear.

Severus shifted slightly in his seat as he felt his cock stirring in his pants "It's a story about hormonal teenagers, I'd like to think that what I don't know about teenagers could be written on the back of a stirring rod." Did she just snort? How dare she snort, she's going to regret snorting at me the cheeky wench. "You don't believe me fine, she's an idealistic teenage girl who believes romance and the power of true love and he's a stereotypical teenage male who's bragging about his conquest when in reality he's probably still a virgin and will do and say any thing to get his end away."

"Nobody cares what either of you think, now shut up I want to know if Sandy gets her man." Whispered Rolanda who was sat on Hermione's other side.

Both Hermione and Severus bristled at being told off like naughty school children but managed to sit there quietly until Filius leaned over and asked Hermione what a pussy wagon was and if she thought Minerva would like one for her birthday. Severus was grateful for his ability to keep a straight face as Hermione told the diminutive Charms professor that a pussy wagon really wasn't a suitable gift for their illustrious headmistress.

Severus heaved a sigh of relief as the curtain came down and the Great Hall brightened again automatically to signal the start of the interval, he stood up and briskly walked towards the drinks table that was situated by the large wooden doors at the back of the hall and helped himself to a large glass of the fruit punch that was being served, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim hip flask inconspicuously emptying some of it's contents into his drink.

"I do hope you've enough to go around Severus? It would be bad form otherwise." Hermione smiled at him as she held out her glass towards him.

"You know me, I've always got enough for you" his searing gaze travelled slowly down over her body and back up again, smirking a little as he saw heated look in her eyes.

It was a widely acknowledged fact around school that the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor loved to argue with each other so nobody paid close attention to the duo who were now stood in an alcove having a very heated whispered conversation.

"For goodness sake it's just light hearted entertainment, get your stick out of your arse Severus."

"About hormone driven teenagers, I defer to my earlier sentence when I say what I don't know about teenagers could be written on the back of a stirring rod. It doesn't matter which decade we are in teenage boys will do and say anything to have sex, that also includes bragging, posturing, flashing and basically behaving like a twat, unfortunately some boys don't grow out of it" he paused briefly to sip his drink "surely you should know that by now you spent your teenage years with Weasley and Potter." The twinkle in his eyes belied the disdain that dripped from his tongue when he spoke their names.

One of his favourite things to do was bantering with the Transfiguration Professor, he loved to watch her face as she reacted to the things he said or thought of a witty comeback, he didn't need to use his Legilimens skill to know what she was thinking because her face was an open book and right now judging by the smug look she was giving him Hermione thought she had the upper hand in their conversation.

"It comes as no surprise that the male species brags about sex, the question I have, is whether you've ever bragged about your abilities?"

"Miss Granger on my honour as a Slytherin I have never bragged about my sexual prowess."

"Really?"she asked arching her eyebrow.

"If you're such a doubting Thomas perhaps you would like a repeat performance from this morning Hermione?" he spoke using the low seductive tones he knew drove her wild in the bedroom.

Hermione slowly slid a perfectly manicured finger round the rim of her punch glass "A repeat performance is always welcome Severus" she said matching his seductive tone "I however was referring to the little chat we had a while ago where you said and I quote 'I could make you cum without laying a finger on you'."

"I wasn't bragging Hermione."

"Excuse me Professors, Mr Filch asked me to deliver this letter to Professor Granger." A third year Hufflepuff held out a scroll that had a ministry seal and the words URGENT written on it.

Hermione dismissed the the young girl and opened the scroll "Great this is all I need!" she muttered as she read the letter.

"Is everything all right?" Severus asked, a touch of concern lacing question.

"Bloody Ministry have cancelled all outward bound international portkeys for the next couple of days due to some criminal on the loose, now I need to find a flight that will get me to Chicago in time for my Transfiguration conference, the meet and greet is tomorrow night" She ran a hand wearily over her face. "Ahh buggering hell, I promised I would help supervise the after show party for the kids

"Hermione, go and organise what ever you need to for your conference and I will let Minerva know why you're missing the last half of this tedious play." Severus took her glass and gave her a little push towards the staff exit out of the hall "I will also take over supervision of the dunderheads."

The lights flickered on and off in the hall to signify that the second half of the play was about to start.

"Thanks Sev, I owe you one of what ever you fancy." Hermione said with a smile before slipping through the slim doorway.

Severus admired the way slim fitting pencil skirt hugged her pert bottom in a most delicious way, he waited until Hermione had disappeared out of sight before explaining to the headmistress about Hermione's absence.

It was nearly midnight when Severus knocked briefly on her door before walking in, he found Hermione in the middle of what looked to be a parchment bomb site, not knowing what to say he simply moved some papers off the nearest seat and sat down.

"Sorry about the mess, since I'm travelling by plane I've had to transfer everything to a suitcase and get the ministry sort out my travel documents bloody quill pushers, they were lucky it's illegal to cast hexes in the ministry because I was this close to losing it." she held her thumb and forefinger just millimetres apart, with a swish of her wand the mass of paperwork sorted itself into two piles and flew into her open briefcase. Breathing a sigh of relief at the now spotless room Hermione walked over to Severus and gave him a searing kiss. "Thank you for tonight Severus I couldn't have got everything done in time if it wasn't for you."

Pulling her onto his lap he nuzzled her ear and murmured "How long do you have till you leave to catch your flight?"

"I have to check in at half three to catch my five am flight, so I was going to have a long hot shower to try and relax myself before getting in that flying death trap, would you care to join me?" she asked undoing the buttons on his teachers robes to reveal a bare chest and some black flannel pyjama bottoms.

She giggled and leaned forward to kiss his pale chest "The female population and a few of the male for that matter would go crazy in a fit of hormones if they knew how you went about the school dressed like this under your school robes, not that I'm complaining I love

seeing the school's scariest teacher in such disarray."

Severus growled sexily and vanished the rest of their clothes wandlessly, he stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he strode smoothly through the living room into the bedroom with it's small en-suite shower that was quickly filling with steam from the running shower.

Inside the shower cubicle Severus wasted no time slipping his hard cock inside her hot wet heat "Gods! I fucking love feeling you wrapped around me" he grunted as he adjusted his stance so he could hit the spot better, his hips thrusting hard and fast as they both got nearer to their climaxes.

"Are you feeling relaxed now?" Severus asked gently holding Hermione as she recovered from her orgasm under the warm cascading water.

"Mmm very, but as you are going to be stuck here teaching and Lucius is on a business trip with Draco in Germany I'm going to have to rely on Mr Darcy to keep my mind off the fact I'm in a metal death trap thousands of miles above the ground. I hope you don't mind sharing me with another tall, dark and moody man" She replied nibbling his collarbone.

"You do realise that you belong only to myself and Lucius."

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large white fluffy towel around her body "As long as you keep up the good work pleasuring me, you've got the job for life" she called out cheekily over her shoulder as she pulled on a fresh pair of knickers.

"So I couldn't get rid of you if I tried then, because it's just not physically possible for me to be bad at sex." He stated cockily grabbing her from behind and rubbing his semi erect penis against her arse.

"You're insatiable man, go do something else you're good at and make me a brew while I get dressed otherwise I'm never going to be ready on time." she said laughing and patting his retreating bum.

"Are you all packed?" He called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, I just need to pack the snacks that are on the table into my handbag."

"Would you like me to do that for you?"

"Please that would be fabulous, thank you honey."

Severus summoned his teaching robes and retrieved a small gift wrapped box that had a timed notice me not spell on it and slipped it inside the handbag along with the rest of the snacks.

'Hermione really should know better than to doubt a Slytherin, Mr Darcy doesn't stand a chance' he thought with a smirk as he carried two mugs of tea through to the living room.

"I'm really going to miss having a decent brew, it doesn't matter if I make it myself it just doesn't taste right." She said wrapping her fingers around her favourite cup.

"Well hurry back to me and you can have it just the way you like when ever and as often as you need and want it. It's going to miss the way you worship it as soon as you wake up with those sexy sleepy eyes of yours, gratefully wrapping your hands around it's smooth warm hardness first thing in the morning, enjoying the way your tongue reverently licks the rim and the graceful way your mouth accepts the hot liquid, swallowing with out losing a drop followed by a quick flick of your pink tongue to make sure your luscious lips are clean." Severus replied, giving her a sultry glance over his own mug.

"I agree there really is nothing better than that first cup of tea in the morning." Hermione drained her cup and stood up. "Severus you really should go to bed you'll be knackered in the morning, I'll see myself to the apparition point." Shrinking down her bags she placed them in her pocket and gave Severus a long lingering kiss "Be nice to my cubs Sev, you know I'll check when I get home."

Severus hid a yawn behind his hand "I promise now get going before I decide to send your apologies to the conference, tie you to my bed and ravish you senseless for the entire week."

Hermione hugged him and kissed his nose before saying her goodbyes, the last thing she heard as she closed the door to her rooms was Severus saying that he was sure that she would enjoy her flight a bit more this time.

A/N:Any ideas on why Severus thinks Hermione is going to enjoy flying this time more than the others. Please review and let me know what you think.

For my non British friends a brew is slang for a cup of tea in the north of England, not to be confused with American slang for beer. (I'm a northerner)

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Never doubt a Slytherin.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) **_

Hermione tuned out the nasally sounding air stewardess as she told everyone where where the emergency exits, she already knew where her nearest exit was because she'd asked to be seated next to one, she'd read the safety leaflet numerous times and to be quite frank it really didn't help her nerves when at the start of her prologue the nasally stewardess told the passengers that this flight was her first time as a fully qualified air steward because she only passed her course last week, the plane was half empty so the seat next to her was unoccupied allowing her to leave her bag there under a sticking charm and disillusionment spell.

Picking up her well loved copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, a soft smile playing on her lips as a memory of her reading it out aloud to Harry during their hunt for the Horcruxes, it had been during Mr Darcy's passionate speech to Elizabeth that Harry had admitted to her that he was gay. She barely noticed as the air stewardess checked her seatbelt but as soon as the plane started taxiing down the runway she made the unfortunate decision to look out of the small window, in the early morning light Hermione could clearly see the black tarmac completely saturated with rain, the big fat droplets running down the glass caused her stomach to lurch and her palms begin to sweat.

'Get a hold of yourself, you've ridden on the back of a dragon and lived to tell the tale' she scolded mentally using her sternest teachers voice.

Taking a deep calming breath she opened the book and began to read

_*Chapter 1_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife ._

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. _

Feeling the air pressure building in her ears Hermione searched in her bag for the little paper bag of Honeydukes traditional fruit flavoured boiled sweets, it was as she was rummaging around in the bottom that she discovered a small black box that had green gift tag attached with the words OPEN ME written in shiny silver ink.

Hermione smiled, Severus's handwriting was unmistakeable, eager to discover what he had given her, she gently pulled off the tag that was attached with silver ribbon not wanting to ruin it and opened the box to find a sleek black device that was the **wizarding worlds equivalent of an mp3 player nestled on top of white tissue paper. She lifted it out of the box to discover another card, this one however was silver and in dark green ink Severus had written NEVER DOUBT A SLYTHERIN.

Her curiosity about what could possibly be recorded on the small device having beaten her self control was now going into overload, she closed her book slipping the small handwritten cards inside to make sure she didn't lose them. With the book now safely placed on the fold down table in front of her, she took the device out of it's resting place and after unwinding the flesh coloured ear buds she popped them into her ears and pressed play.

Within seconds the silky smooth baritone voice of dark haired lover was caressing her verbally.

"My dearest Hermione earlier this evening you brought up the fact that awhile ago I once stated that I had the ability to make you orgasm without a single touch, now just because I have not yet chosen to do so does not mean that I'm incapable. Since that first time when your lips met mine I have found that when you are near me all I want to do is touch every inch of your delectable body with every inch of mine, worshipping it and making you come undone beneath me. Another of my favourites is watching you as you ride me with Lucius's hard cock in nestled deep in your arse. I just want you to hold onto that thought a moment while I tell you that this device is not under any enchantments or spells that can affect the user."

Hermione paused the recording and discretely ran a diagnostic spell looking for anything unusual,when the result came back negative for any untoward spells she happily settled back against the semi comfortable seat, unfastened her seatbelt and pressed play once again.

A sexy chuckle made her toes curl.

"Satisfied my sexy little Gryffindor? I do hope you're sitting comfortably because right now while I'm recording this my dick is begging to be touched, and because both you and Lucius have decided to abandon me it's only solace is my potions callused hand."

Hermione unconsciously nibbled her bottom lip as image of Severus sat in his classroom wearing nothing but his teaching robes it's many buttons undone, the richness of the black fabric contrasting starkly against the pale skin, his eyes closed in pleasure as he slowly stroked his hand up and down his hard length.

A polite cough disturb Hermione from her pleasant musing, she automatically paused the recording and opened her eyes to find air steward standing in the aisle the drinks trolley, pulling the earbuds out of her ears she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the perma tanned young man.

"Sorry to disturb you but I have to ask whether you would like any refreshment? Company regulations and all that nonsense."

"Just a bottle of still water please, my stomach's still a little queasy from that turbulence earlier, I'm a nervous flier you see" she said with a wry smile.

"You're in safe hands, the captain is one of the best pilots I know and I know a lot of pilots." he replied with a cheeky grin as he handed over a chilled bottle of water.

Hermione accepted the water with a grateful smile, waiting until the steward had moved on before taking a sip of the refreshing liquid, she waited a few more seconds to make sure that the steward wasn't going to come back before putting the earbuds back into her ears and settling back to listen to the rest of Severus's recording.

"The minute you get back to the castle I want you to make your way to my chambers, the minute you close that door behind you I'm going to kiss you senseless while I vanish your clothes, I'm going to slide my lips down your neck slowly nibbling wherever I please, my tongue will swirl over and dip into that delectable hollow where your neck meets your collarbone. Your arms will be pinned above your head with one hand while my other hand has slipped between your legs and is dipping between your damp folds...Fuck Hermione you're so hot and wet for me as I alternate between rubbing your clit and plunging my fingers deep into you and stroking the spot that has you moaning my name. You're so close now to the edge, I can feel you clenching at my fingers, you're begging me to fuck you but I'm not going to, not yet because I want to stare in your beautiful eyes while you orgasm from having just my fingers deep inside you. All it takes is a couple of more thrusts and at the moment I feel you come undone I will claim your mouth fast and hard."

Hermione's breath quickened and her heartbeat raced wild as she listened to the sound of Severus's velvety voice describing all the intimate things he was going to do her, she had to cross her legs in an effort to try and ease the aching pulse that his vivid imagery had created.

"Then my dearest Hermione I'm going to fuck you on and against every available space there is in my rooms, I love the way you arch your back when I'm fucking you doggy style, your wild beautiful hair wrapped around one of my hands, the other grasping your hip as I pound your tight wet pussy. It drives me crazy with desire when I hear you call my name, begging me to go faster and harder. Fuck Hermione even now I'm just thinking about doing these things to you and I'm so hard it hurts."

The recording went quiet for a moment, the only sounds that could be heard was the faint rustling of fabric and then the unmistakable sound of Severus masturbating, his soft grunts filled her ears making her wetter than any of his his words had done.

There was a tap on her shoulder and an unfamiliar voice speaking to her"Excuse me Miss are you okay? Miss?"

Hermione yanked the earbuds out of her ears and opened her eyes to see the friendly air steward from earlier giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay Miss? I was passing your seat and I got rather concerned because you look rather flushed and you were moaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine thank you, I'm apologise if I disturbed any of the other passengers" She bit her lip nervously as a horrific thought popped in her head "I didn't say anything too embarrassing out loud did I?"

The young steward gave her a warm smile "Don't worry about a thing nobody else heard a thing, but I have to admit Severus is a rather unusual name. By the way what ever you were listening to really worked at keeping your nerves at bay because I expected you to buzz when we hit that big patch of turbulence earlier. Well if you're okay I'll leave you to it, we'll be landing in Chicago in just over an hour, so I'll see you shortly with a hot facecloth."

Hermione ran a shaky hand over her face she couldn't believe she'd completely forgotten about where she was while listening to Severus's recording, while she hadn't actually orgasmed, she'd come damn close, another flush of embarrassment flooded her cheeks as she stood up to make her way to the toilet and noticed that her knickers were sodden. In the toilet she removed the simple black cotton boy shorts and cast a stasis charm on them before putting on a spare fresh pair she kept handy then with a quick freshening charm she felt more like herself.

Back in her seat Hermione smirked as she ran through her plan to let Severus know that he'd won, she placed the little device in her bag determined to listen to the rest of the recording in her hotel room so she could enjoy it in full and in complete privacy.

Getting through muggle and magical customs had actually been easier than she'd expected, the Wizard in the magical taxi she was currently riding in towards her hotel was quiet and efficient allowing her time to enjoy the sights going by outside the taxi window. The hotel (which was specifically designed for the magical community) that the conference in was large and comfortable but had a rather corporate feel to it, making her feel slightly homesick for the castle after dumping her bags in her standard room she grabbed her bag and visited the concierge desk in the lobby.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if there was an international owl office in the magical district?" she asked the wizened looking concierge.

"Certainly Miss, if you write down the address you wish your letter to go to I will deliver it myself, the charges will be made to your room."

Hermione handed over a small brown package addressed to Professor Snape, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Great Britain.

Satisfied that the letter would arrive tomorrow Hermione went back to her room ran a hot bath determined to relax and enjoy Severus's gift properly.

Severus received the package halfway through a lesson teaching first years the properties of Boomslang skin, with a well placed scowl and a strict command for the class to stay silent he took the package into his potions storeroom tearing at the brown paper as he went, inside the parcel along with a note that said _To the victor go the spoils of war Xx _were a pair ofHermione's knickers. Unable to help himself he brought the black cotton to his nose and sniffed, the unmistakeable scent of Hermione's arousal went straight to his dick and he was sorely tempted to relieve the pressing hardness in his pants when a noise from his classroom gained his attention, stuffing the knickers in his pocket and adjusting his robes, he rejoined his class giving the miscreant a weeks detention for being stupid enough to think that teachers kept their drawers unwarded.

The smirk playing across his lips scared the first years for weeks to come, it was just as well that they didn't know what their potions professor was actually thinking about because while Severus may have won the 'war' Hermione managed to have the last word which kept the Potions professor occupied in thinking of ways to reward her victory.

Finis

*Excerpt taken from Jane Austens novel Pride and Prejudice

** developed by WWW after discovering the marvels of muggle technology.

A/N: This has taken me far longer than I originally planned, there has been many rewrites many late swearing sessions at my monitor and my muse who has been a complete bitch through out this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this little insight into Hermione and Severus, rest assured I've not forgotten about Lucius, there will be an update of Romp Among the Roses soon I promise.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


End file.
